


'Till Death

by Eridanie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Balcony Scene, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rain Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar was amazed at how tight Mohinder was every time they did this. He was also still amazed at how much he could adore one individual, what he would give, what he would sacrifice just to be with him, and now they would be together ‘till death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till Death

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would transfer over some of my old Heroes fanfic from Livejournal in 2008 over to my AO3 account in celebration of Heroes being a thing again. Plus I know people don't really use LJ anymore so I thought it would be nice if my fanfic was centralized in one place.
> 
> I wrote this as per original_tinks request. Which was: Heroes, Mohinder/Sylar, on the balcony in the rain, make it sappy. I WANT SAP! FLUFF! SUGARY DEATH!
> 
> wordcount: ~1,400  
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tim Kring, no profit made, or whatever.  
> Warnings: *Cringe* she asked for sugary death people! I couldn't help it.

Mohinder sighed in exhausted relief when he got in the door to their room dropping his profuse suitcases and flinging himself onto the perfectly made bed, which started bouncing under his weight. Sylar followed him in picking up his suitcase and starting to put away the many colorful outfits Mohinder had packed. Apparently he had to dress according to mood. He began refolding his shirts and and stacking them carefully in the drawers.

"Will you stop that? You know I don't give a flying fuck how my shirts are folded. Just let them be."

"but they'll get wrinkled" he sighed.

"So let them, what else are we going to be doing besides fucking in this bed anyway." He retorted with a lascivious grin.

"All right." Sylar went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have had our honeymoon in Hawaii, it's pouring out there. We'll never be able to go outside."

“What do you mean? Of course we will. It may be raining, but the important detail is that it's still warm. So it doesn't matter." Mohinder replied while making his way to the sliding glass door. He pushed it aside stepping through into the wall of rain to stand gleefully out on the balcony face to the heavens as he got completely soaked. Sylar was creeping closer to the door slowly, face horrified at first at someone willingly getting so wet, but as he got closer he realized what a gorgeous sight Mohinder this wet was. His thin white kurta clung to his chest until it was completely translucent. He could see Mohinder's nipples dark and hard jutting against the clinging fabric. His curls were heavy with water slicked against his face, and every inch of bare brown skin had rivulets of water pouring down it. Mohinder saw him standing in the doorway jaw hanging open, and he traced fingers across his chest suggestively, tousling his hair. 

"Why don't you come on out here with me." He said voice pitching into a seductive huskiness.

Sylar eyeballed him warily, trying to bite back his desire, as Mohinder started to undulate slightly reaching out for his hand. When he took his hand Mohinder started to pull, Sylar followed the pull out to him wincing like a cat when the raindrops began to strike him. Mohinder laughed at his facial expression. 

"You need to get more used to the rain, it's not gonna hurt you." he whispered in his ear spinning him around. Sylar's hands were moving up to Mohinder's chest. He hated the rain, but having Mohinder all wet and slicked down like this made it well worth it. He fingered his nipples through the wet shirt. Then reached up to grasp his sopping wet curls as he moved in for a kiss. He started peeling the wet garment off over his head the sound of it pulling free from his skin echoing in his ears. Now that his chest was bare he could watch as the water droplets hitting his skin clumped together to form rivulets that slid down his muscled torso in thin streams before being lost at his waistband as they were absorbed. 

Sylar frowned, he wanted them to continue. Something would have to be done. He reached down unzipping Mohinder's pants and pulling underwear and pants down to his ankles in one swift motion, as he dropped to his knees on the brick floor, worshipping at Mohinder's gorgeous cock. He inhaled Mohinder's unique scent deeply. it was mixed pleasantly with the smell of rain. He couldn't stand being this close and not tasting him. His tongue darted out, point touching to the tip of his penis, licking along the slit as his penis bounced up and down in response too his tongues pressure. With every throb of arousal his foreskin stretched back tighter, allowing Sylar to taste more of him.

"Stop..stop! don't make me cum too soon. I want you to fuck me. "

"Out here?" 

"Yes right here against this balcony edge."

Sylar was to horny to argue. He could feel his cock pushing against his jeans painfully. He reached down to the zipper to begin freeing his aching erection, and Mohinder went to work on the buttons of his shirt, sweeping the fabric off his broad shoulders when he finished. Mohinder turned stepping out of the pool of pants, and stepping forward to press his stomach into the cement balcony wall. He could see the tropical flowers and trees stretched out 50 ft. below him, and on the horizon was white sand and blue ocean. He took a deep breath and the scent from the tropical flowers and the ocean filled his nostrils. Yes this would be a great place to be fucked, the rain felt good as it drizzled down his body.

"There's lube in my pocket." Mohinder said. Turning his head back to look at him.

Sylar stepped out of his quickly shed pants, and bent down to search Mohinder's pockets, pulling a small black tube out. He used it to slick his fingers, and reached down to massage the lube into Mohinder's entrance, his cock twitching at his wanton moans. First he pushed one finger beyond the tight rim of muscle working back and forth, trying to press into Mohinder's prostate with each inward stroke. He worked a second finger in just barely moving to scissor him, when Mohinder begged.

"Please.. I'm ready. I want you NOW!"

Sylar didn't think he could hold back any longer anyway. So he slicked his cock down with the lube, and positioned himself at his entrance.

Mohinder's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the head of Sylar's cock pressing against him. He was bent over the edge looking down as his arms pressed out to support him. Sylar's arms gripped the wall on either side of him, and Mohinder could feel the trembling as Sylar strained to hold himself back as he eased in slowly. Mohinder's legs felt like they wanted to buckle at the sensation of Sylar pressing into him. He slowly inch by inch filled him, stretched him. The sensation left him feeling flooded with emotion, overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude that he had found someone who could make him so happy.

Sylar was amazed at how tight Mohinder was every time they did this. He was also still amazed at how much he could adore one individual, what he would give, what he would sacrifice just to be with him, and now they would be together ‘till death. 

As Mohinder’s muscles started to give way a little, Sylar picked up his speed straining with each thrust to hit that one angle that made Mohinder squirm and whimper beneath him. Each impassioned cry that he could elicit from this man’s lips, was a gift that he could cherish forever.

Mohinder started to shake beneath him as he pushed into his prostate, it was like he was losing control of his own body, which had become a slave to impulses and sensations so powerful they were beyond the scope of understanding. Every slam that reached that special spot made him whimper shamelessly, and his ears reveled in the sound of skin slapping against skin as Sylar fucked him so hard and deep that his balls started slapping against his ass. Mohinder tightened around his cock eyes squeezed shut against the force of pleasure swiftly building inside. His abdominals seized in tremors, and his head pitched back as he came against the balcony wall. As the cum was still dripping down Sylar’s orgasm quickly followed his as the tremors of his orgasming muscles throbbed around Sylar's dick sending him past the point of pleasure and consciousness, until everything was just bliss. Bliss like nothing bad had ever happened in his life, and he had never had to live without this beautiful angel.

Mohinder pulled away from him turning to wrap his arms around the taller man as he felt sweat and rain and cum slicked between them. Sylar wrapped his arms above his shoulders fingers wrapping in the disheveled wet curls lowering his face down to smell them, now that they were infused with Mohinder’s unique scent, instead of just shampoo. 

“I love you.” he said. A smile on his lips as Mohinder replied “Love you too.” they just stood their holding each other through the afterglow as the rain continued, washing them clean.


End file.
